


Alles unter Kontrolle?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: s02e04 Duet, M/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, Telepathy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney macht sich so seine Gedanken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles unter Kontrolle?

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta Thoran Ziyal, die geholfen hat, Rodney noch ein wenig mehr zu Rodney zu machen. Danke!

Ich werde sterben. 

Kein Zweifel. Wenn der kleine Tscheche die Taste drückt, bin ich ein toter Mann. Tot. Absolut tot. Tot wie die Maus, oder besser gesagt die Mäuse, die er schon gegrillt hat. 

Zwar zeichne ich für die Idee verantwortlich, in dieser Situation das Sternentor zu unserer Rematerialisierung zu benutzen, aber Dr. Fummelhand, der auch schon den ersten Versuch in den Sand gesetzt hat, wird es bedienen. Schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Aber noch das Beste was wir haben, nachdem ich aus dem Verkehr bin.

Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich den letzten Stunden nicht ganz ich gewesen bin. Von daher weiß ich nicht, ob die Sache mit dem Stargate mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit funktionieren wird – und weniger als hundert Prozent wäre echt übel. Weder will ich so geröstet aussehen, wie die Versuchstiere, noch kann ich mir vorstellen, eines meiner Körperteile zu verlieren und nicht nur das eine, gewisse, an das man immer sofort denkt. Viel mehr Sorge bereitet mir da mein Kopf. Ich habe da ein paar sehr kostbare Synapsen, deren Verlust unersätzlich für alle wäre. Aber vielleicht habe ich mehr Glück als die Mäuse und Zelenka weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. 

Es ist schon komisch, wie ruhig ich auf einmal bin, wie abgeklärt, wie… souverän. Kein Anflug von Panik, Gott sei Dank. Es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, dass in den letzten Sekunden zwischen Leben und Tod jedem etwas anderes durch den Kopf schießt. Bei dem einen sein ganzen Leben, bei dem anderen nur die guten oder die schlechten Sachen. Dann mag es auch Leute wie mich geben, die unerledigte Dinge noch einmal quälen. 

So schnell, wie meine Gedanken gerade durcheinander und übereinander auf mich einstürmen, scheinen die letzten Justierungen, die Dr. Unfähig an dem Gerät vornimmt, ewig zu dauern! Nein, nein, ewig ist ein ganz ungeschicktes Wort in diesem Zusammenhang, denn wenn ich Pech habe, weiß ich in wenigen Augenblicken ganz genau, wie sich Ewigkeit anfühlt. Aus erster Hand und am eigenen Körper. 

Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass mein Verstand noch nicht realisiert hat, dass ich mich in diesen Sekunden wirklich an der Schwelle des Todes befinde. Zwar stehe ich mit Bademantel und Pantoffeln in einem Hangar, in dem der Wraith-Dart liegt, aber mir geht es nicht schlecht. Und ganz sicher schaltet sich gerade nicht einer meiner Sinne nach dem anderen ab, um mich in einem Schnelldurchlauf mit sechunsdreißigfachem Zoom – oder kann die Lebens-DVD noch mehr? – mein Leben passieren sehen zu lassen. 

Bei mir ist eher anders herum. Jeder meiner Sinne ist auf äußerste geschärft. Brillant. Fokussiert. Dieser Zustand ist berauschend. Welche genialen Dinge könnte ich leisten! Doch wofür verwende ich gerade all diese geballte Kraft? Es ist fast beschämend. Alles woran ich im Moment denken kann ist, dass ich niemals Carson Beckett geküsst habe. Niemals. Aber ich will Carson küssen. Will. Will. Will.

Verdammt, das ist schon kein Gedanke mehr, das ist schon eine Obsession. Pure Leidenschaft. Und das mir. Als ob dieser latent schlummernde Gedanke plötzlich innerhalb von Sekunden kondensiert wäre. Shit. 

Warum lässt Zelenka jetzt alle noch einen Schritt zurücktreten? Oh ja, es könnte *gefährlich* werden. Nun, ich kann leider nicht zurück treten. Muss mich mitten in den vorgezeichneten Rahmen stellen, sonst hört das hier nie auf. 

Dr. Carson Beckett. Keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet er. Darüber habe ich mir in mehreren Nächten schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Vielleicht, weil er der einzige ist, der hier manchmal noch verlorener scheint als ich? Ich weiß es nicht. Alles pure Spekulation. Wahrscheinlich der verzweifelte Versuch eine – nach Möglichkeit – wissenschaftliche Erklärung für etwas zu finden, was sich nicht erklären lässt. 

Nicht der Part, dass ich mich mehr zu Männern als zu Frauen hingezogen fühle. Damit bin ich im Reinen. Hat lange genug gedauert, aber inzwischen habe ich es akzeptiert. Ich schon, aber das Militär wohl eher weniger, deshalb ja auch das Date mit Katie Brown. Das ich wohlgemerkt immer wieder und wieder hinausgeschoben habe, unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden abgesagt habe. Ich wollte es niemals so weit kommen lassen, bis Miss „Superschlau“, Lieutenant Laura Cadman, in meiner geistigen Abwesenheit Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht hat. Katie Brown ist ein wohl kalkuliertes Ablenkungsmanöver, mit der ich eben KEIN richtiges Date haben wollte, um ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen zu müssen. 

Der einzige, der wirklich weiß, wie ich in dieser Beziehung ticke, ist Beckett. Und ausgerechnet der hätte mich heute beinahe geoutet!  
Du hast ein Date mit einer FRAU? Tolle Frage! Tolle Betonung! Sehr, sehr feinfühlig von dem Schotten. Natürlich hätte ich lieber ein Date mit einem Mann! Aber der Mann, der mich interessiert, ist so etwas von … unbedarft in der Beziehung, dass das wohl nie etwas wird! Mist, dabei würde ich gerne, wenigstens einmal … genug davon.

Wenn das doch nur der einzige Zwischenfall auf dieser Außenmission geblieben wäre! Sie hatte sich gar nicht so schlecht angelassen. Es war ein Spaziergang verglichen mit dem, was ich schon durchgemacht habe auf Missionen. Terroristen, Hunger, Sand, Wraith, Baumfallen, anhängliche Kinder…

Doch dann kam dieser Wraith-Dart und als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich zu zweit. Und seit dem pfuscht mir Lieutenant Cadman durchs Hirn. Ich frage mich nur, wo sie während der letzten Überlegungen gewesen ist? 

//Ich bin hier. Ich wollte nicht stören.// 

 

//Ehem, Rodney, ich sollte Sie vielleicht noch darauf hinweisen, dass Sie nicht mehr laut sprechen müssen, damit ich Sie verstehe.//

 

//Seit etwa einer halben Stunde, würde ich mal so schätzen.//

 

//Ja, es hat gereicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so viel für ihn empfinden. Nun gut. Sie haben ja jetzt eine Frau „an Bord“. Wir werden das noch eben richtig stellen, bevor es losgeht. Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue.//

 

Ich höre/spüre sie in meinem Kopf kichern und mir wird klar, dass sie irgendeinen Heimvorteil hat, direkt in meinem Kopf, denn ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen, nur erahnen. Doch bevor ich das noch ganz richtig verarbeitet habe, sagt sie noch zu mir: //Einen Moment // und gibt Zelenka ein Handzeichen. Dann verlässt sie den schwarz-gelb markierten Bereich... 

 

Selbst meine Gedanken kann sie unterbrechen. //Ich bin doch nicht masochistisch veranlagt! Vertrauen Sie mir, Rodney. Ich habe alles genau bedacht, wir kommen da ohne Probleme wieder heraus.//

Probleme? Rauskommen? Vertrauen? Warum nur macht mich dieser Satz ganz besonders unruhig? 

Wir gehen jetzt ohne Zögern genau auf Carson zu. Sie zielstrebig. Ich willenlos. Ich bin kaum noch in der Lage, die ganzen Ahnungen, die auf mich einstürzen zu verarbeiten. Wieso habe ich nur gerade den Eindruck, ich wäre derjenige, der die Kontrolle aufgegeben hat? Ich dachte, das wäre ihr Part?

Da umklammert sie auch schon mit festen Griff und meinen Händen die Aufschläge an Becketts weißem Kittel. Wir ziehen Carson ganz nah an uns heran und drücken unsere Lippen fest auf seine geschlossenen Lippen. 

Wir küssen Carson. – Ich küsse Carson.

Das Erstaunliche ist, Carson wehrt sich nicht einen Moment. Kein instinktiver Abwehrgriff. Kein sanftes Wegschieben, als der Kuss andauert. Er schließt sogar die Augen. Es ist … wundervoll. Es wäre noch wundervoller, wenn er auf mich reagieren würde, aber das hier ist schon ein Anfang. Vier, fünf, sechs Sekunden, in denen ich seinen Körper eng an meinen gepresst spüre. Kaum genug Zeit, um das alles abzuspeichern, falls es keine Wiederholung geben sollte. Aber ausreichend Zeit, um sein Aftershave einzuatmen, seine Bartstoppeln zu spüren, den Tee auf seinen Lippen zu schmecken. Zu wissen, dass es wirklich das ist, was ich so lange gewollt habe. Ich spüre, wie ich hart werde.

//Das fühlt sich interessant an.// 

Oh, nein! Nein!! Das war wohl zu viel für meine Obermieterin, die sich in den letzten Sekunden so vorbildlich zurückhaltend verhalten hat. Ich hatte sie tatsächlich für einen ganz kurzen Moment vergessen! 

Sie sagt jetzt zu Beckett: „Nur für den Fall, dass das hier nicht funktionieren sollte“ und mir schießt durch den Kopf, dass das wohl unser Fluchtweg sein soll. Na, fantastisch.  
Dann reiße ich mich endlich von Carson los und komme rasch wieder vollkommen zu mir.

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Vor versammelter Mannschaft! Wissenschaftler, Militärs und die ganze Führungsriege! Ich Idiot! Ich kann ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken und begebe mich, so schnell es geht, wieder an meinen Ausgangspunkt vor der Wand. Kommt mir vor wie ein Erschießungskommando.

„Drücken Sie endlich den Kopf!“, befehle ich Dr. Zelenka und bedecke meine Augen mit meiner Hand, um nicht länger den Horror und die Abscheu, den Schock und das Unwohlsein in den Augen der anderen sehen zu müssen. Ich versuche gerade herauszufinden, was wohl für mich besser ist, eine Fehlfunktion oder ein Erfolg, als sich Laura Cadman noch einmal zu Wort meldet.

//Keine Sorge, Rodney. Außer uns beiden wird niemand wissen, wer nun Carson geküsst hat.// 

 

//Das liegt einzig und allein bei Ihnen, Rodney.//

Ein gleißendes Licht erfasst uns … 

\----------ENDE-------

 

Antares, Dezember 2005


End file.
